Illusions of Nightmares
by MartyrForSuicide
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot, Running away lead to terrible things, like this. There was no revenge, but he didn't need it anymore, all that matter was the boy he left behind. But he would never get to see him...but Itachi could at least grant him one last gift.


A/N: nothing new, just me being emo. But at the moment I am dealing with rejection…therefore I take it out on the characters in my fics. I hate rejection!!!

Warning: oh the terrible, terrible things that I should be warning you of…

Disclaimer: this is me not owning Naruto

**Illusions of Nightmares**

_illusions_of**nightmares**_illusions_of**nightmares**_illusions_of**nightmares**

A tragic frown scarred the eldest Uchiha's pale face.

Was this sympathy that flooded his heart? Empathy? Care?

It couldn't be.

He looked at the withering boy that lay twisting and turning on the red painted ground. Too many wounds, too many of them far too deep, the boy would not survive this.

The heavy feeling in his icy heart weighted Itachi down, it kept him from moving from his little brother's side. The dying boy's porcelain cheeks were stained with a mix of red drops and crystal tears as he struggled, fighting death's cold grip, repeating one name, incessantly, desperately.

"Naruto…"

This was an illusion of the nightmares that were to come, and not only for the sole witness of the young boy untimely death, but for one other, only one.

The name would haunt the eldest Uchiha, it would crawl, joints creaking, muscles tearing, flesh decaying into his sleep, the guise of the most horrific nightmare. Where it would carve a burnt pathway of unrequited love.

The type of unrequited love that tears the sufferer apart, peeling away layers of imagination until all that is left is stripped raw emotion. The kind that hurts onlookers, that hurts everyone simply to glimpse the pain in all its heartbroken gore.

The name itself began in a red scream, one that tore at Itachi's frozen heart, making him want to press his hand over his ears to block out the noise and squeeze his eyes shut to make the revolting vision go away, and then slowly, inching like time does when you wish for all the world it would fly by, the scream faded to a broken whisper.

A ruined whisper, not unlike the whisper you grant a child who suffers from a terrible nightmare, one of comfort. But the attempt at comfort was in vain, even Itachi could see that clearly, and for some unknown reason, he wanted to make it better for his little brother, but he-

Without warning the sound of heavy footsteps, arms batting away branches, the snaps echoing in the bloody clearing, intruded the illusion. And a blonde boy stumbled through, feet splashing in the pool of red that emanated from the ruined body of the one he was searching so frantically for.

The blonde froze, taking in the red scene, and then he heard the broken record's scratchy whisper.

"Naruto.."

The boy snapped from his stupor and rushed to the raven's side.

"Sasuke?" he gripped the boy's shoulder's, fingers slipping on the wet blood, he couldn't get a grip on the dying boy.

He was slipping away.

"Naruto." this time the name was a sigh of relief instead of a shattered plea.

"I'm here, it's gonna be alright." the lie slipped out too easily.

Sasuke let it.

No use arguing with Naruto, he was as stubborn as himself.

"Naruto I have to tell you something.." the dying boy began, he had to say it now, death was pulling him away from his last chance.

He didn't want to go, it was a miracle that Naruto had come when he had needed him, almost like a prayer answered…or a dream.

"I-I love you Naruto." the confession was specked with bright red blood.

'I love you Sasuke…" the response was immediate, and the dark haired boy let his heartbeat fade, it was alright to go now, he knew.

The beating stopped, as he was comforted by the hands of his childhood love stroking his blood soaked hair.

_illusions_of**nightmares**_illusions_of**nightmares**_illusions_of**nightmares**

Sasuke had been too blinded by pain, too blinded by the need for those three redeeming words to realize that the blue sky had turned a red to match his own blood, or that the world had morphed to eerie blacks and whites.

He never noticed the world dissolve back to color, or maybe that was because with those words that he had waited so long to hear, clutched tightly to his chest he didn't care.

The boy's chest stopped rising, the last of the cold blood seeped out and the hand soaked with blood ceased it comforting stroke.

The figure rose, tainted fingers scrapping across the pallid cheeks, leaving lines of red blood streaking across the corpses face.

No tears fell, not now, but soon, when the nightmares would begin their ritual, the crystal tears matching the now dead boy's would fall hard and fast, ending only when the weak glow of the sun granted him its presence.

"I do love you little brother…"

These were Itachi's final words, his true goodbye to the hollow shell of his little brother who had fallen so far, and a greeting to the oncoming nightmares.

There was no real Naruto, there was no confession of childhood harbored love, there was only the final admittance of a brother who, in the end, wanted nothing but the world for his younger brother, even it meant sending the boy to his grave with a lie.

Even if the price were these nightmare that would very soon destroy him…

_illusions_of**nightmares**_illusions_of**nightmares**_illusions_of**nightmares**

Hours later a figure dashed into the clearing.

"…"

"…no…" a broken whimper.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke!!?" the scream echoed , reverberating in the scene of blood.

"NOOOOOO-" the boy collapsed in the red puddle, eyes shut against the vision of gore, letting the scream of dead silence lull him into unconsciousness where none of this existed.

The nightmares began.

And there was no sleep for the broken hearted blonde, he kept his eyes open to the horror of reality rather than the monsters that awaited him in the darkness.

At lest during the day they were merely illusions.

They weren't real until the black of night came, the color of Sasuke's haunting eyes.

_illusions_of**nightmares**_illusions_of**nightmares**_illusions_of**nightmares**

Mfs: I make you all suffer!

Naruto: its still drooling on me

Mfs: hm…how about we give it to Kiba, he's a dog person

Naruto: good ide-

Kiba: NO!

Mfs: where'd you come from

Sasu: quack

Kiba: NO!

Naruto: T-T the drooling…

Mfs: give it to Gaara

Naruto: but he's a puppy kicker

Kiba: -passed out from the thought of someone being evil enough to kick a puppy-

Mfs: exactly… hey Gaara!

Gaara: what!?

-handed Sasuke-

Gaara: what is it?

Sasu: quack!

Mfs: well it used to be Sasuke but there was a tragic bowling accident and now he's like a stupid puppy who thinks it's a duck, hence the qu-

Sasu: QUACK!!

-gunshot-

Mfs: -splatterd with emo blood- …who's dead now…

Gaara: don't do that again

Mfs: -squeak of fear-


End file.
